


The Very Thought of You

by LadyAndith



Series: The Snow Day Universe [2]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Pregnancy, Relationship(s), Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAndith/pseuds/LadyAndith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a modern AU. Edith thinks of Anthony as he takes their children for a walk on the beach. This is my contribution for Andith fest. Please leave a review if you have the time thank you. TTFN xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Very Thought of You

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This is my contribution to Andith Fest, this is also a continuation from my other story The Snow Day; Edith and Anthony do not belong to me, they belong to Julian Fellows but it seems that he is not going to put them back together anytime soon, so it seems it is up to all of us to keeping them together and hope he finally come’s to his senses. It is also a Modern AU and a One Shot. I hope you enjoy it and thank you for you lovely reviews with the last story and please review this story. P.S Do not worry i haven’t forgotten about my other story ‘Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word’ Thank you again TTFN. XXX

“Mummy!, Mummy!, Mummy!”.

“What is it my darling’s?” Edith answered her five year old twin son and daughter, as she awoke from her dream.

“Look what we found? On the beach with Daddy”.

Aurora and Christopher Strallan had both decided that morning, when they climbed into their parents bed, that they where all going to go to the beach as it was very warm and sunny, they had also decided that they where all going to go for a long walk, play and have lots of ice-cream and fun but Anthony had said to them. 

“Mummy’s pregnant, she needs her rest and so us three are going to go for this long walk, play and give her some peace, Ok. But she’ll join us for the ice-cream” the twins giggled and nodded their agreement, Aurora looked the perfect miniature of Edith except she had her fathers blonde hair and blue eyes; Christopher was long and lean and looked the spitting image of Anthony but had the Crawley dark hair and Edith’s brown eyes.

 

E&A

So Anthony got Edith settled with her Ipad, on a sun-lounger, with some cushions, blankets and towels, under a large beach parasol and smothered in sun screen, with the twins buckets and spades, their large picnic basket and cool-box.

“Right, now are you sure your’ll be alright? I don’t want to leave you, so close to your time” Edith smiled, rolled her eyes and kissed him on the lips and nose.

“I’ll be fine, darling. I’ve got my mobile and if, ‘IF’ I go into labour i’ll phone you and the paramedics, OK? And i know that you and the twins aren’t going to go far”.

“Daddy can i have a piggy-back ride?” The couple turned to their little princess, who had her hands on her hips and tapping her tiny foot on the sand. Anthony laughed at the same posture his daughter had clearly picked up from his wife. He turned back to his wife and chuckled as he spoke “She’s so much like you it’s scary” Edith giggled and whispered to her husband “I know, but would you change her for anything?” Anthony just smiled and nodded in the negative. 

Edith answered her daughter “Yes, sweet pea your Papa will give you a piggy-back ride, but you've got to let your brother have one as well, OK?”.

That’s when their little prince piped up and said “It’s alright mummy, Aurora can have all the piggy-back rides, i want to walk in the sea” Edith smiled and quirked her eyebrow at her husband and said “Hmm… The acorn doesn’t fall to far from the tree, doe’s it?” Anthony smirked as his little boy, who was standing with his arms behind his back, mirroring his father.

“Well, if we’re to be back for our picnic we better get going” Anthony said to his little one’s.

Edith stretched out her arms to her little ones to hug and kiss them goodbye. Anthony still kneeling down beside Edith, slapped his shoulder, so that Aurora could climb onto his back and so she did, looping her tiny arms around her Papa’s neck. Anthony raised himself up from the ground, but not before leaning into kiss his beautiful, sexy and very ‘hot’ Edith and then kissed her swollen belly, he winked at her and held out his hand to his son and all three of them walked off.

Edith watched her little brood walk off into the distant and settled further into the sun-lounger and cushions she was laying on and rubbed her belly in soothing circle’s, she started to read the book on her Ipad, it was Sense & Sensibility yet again, she loved this book so much. The reason she kept reading it was not only was it one of the best written novels of all time, but she kept on hoping that Marianne and Christopher would get together, they always did and she never got bored with it or disappointed.

 

E&A

Edith’s mind started to wonder, she couldn’t believe how lucky she was to have a loving and wonderful husband and two beautiful children and one on the why. Her mind drifted further to when she and Anthony met for the second time.

 

Edith had difficulty with her latest article, her article was about university fees, she had already interviewed some students about their opinions on the very big changes that were happening and how they felt about being betrayed by the Lib-Dem’s. But she didn’t have any views from any lecturers or tutors and so that was her problem. 

She asked her parents if they knew an academic's that she could interview, her parents thought for awhile and then her Mama said “Robert… What about Anthony, Sir Anthony Strallan; He’s a professor, wouldn’t he be able to help Edith?”. 

Robert pondered “Yes he is, but he is actually head of the English literature department, if i remember rightly. Poor chap, sometimes i don’t always listen to him, he doe’s prattle on a bit about this book and that book. Edith would you like me to give him a call or do you just want his phone number?”. 

Edith thought for a bit “Em…I think that i’d like to explain to him myself, about my article. I remember Sir Anthony, but he didn’t tell me he was a professor” when she was introduced to the Baronet, by her American Grandmother Martha at her parents charity Ball, when they shook hands there was a strong connection, they spent the majority of the evening talking to one another about literature. Looking back on hindsight Edith should have known, he was well versed in poetry and of coarse literature. When the evening came to an end, they’d parted reluctantly, as Edith had to help her Mama with something and Robert wanted to pick Anthony’s brains about estate matters as Anthony own a very prosperous neighboring estate,(Locksley) that’s why Edith didn’t know what his true vocation was and that’s how they didn’t manage to exchange mobile numbers at the end of the evening.

It was a couple of days later, before Edith worked up enough courage to phone him. She explained to Anthony about her article and he agreed to meet her at a coffee shop, close to the university and near her flat on friday at 2pm.

 

E&A

“Oh, christ i can’t believe i’m going to be late for this interview, what’s he going to think of me? I can’t believe i was held up by traffic” Edith said to herself as she finally reached the door of the coffee shop, as she walked through the door her handbag fell from her shoulder and all the contents spilled across the slated floor, she let out an exasperated sigh and bent down to retrieve all her things. Then all of a sudden she heard a pair of quick steps coming towards her and a pair of male hands helping pick up her things, she didn’t have to look up to see who they belonged to.

After they picked up all her things and put them back into her handbag, Anthony got up first and held out his hand to help her to her feet “Thank you so very much Sir Anthony for helping me. I’m such a klutz when i’m running late, I think it’s going to be one of those days. I hope i haven’t kept you waiting?”.

“It’s alright Lady Edith and your not late at all, your right on time and please just call me Anthony” he flirted, giving her a crooked smile, Edith thought that she was going to turn into a gooey mess on the floor, he had such a lovely smile and he was very handsome, very handsome indeed, she thought so on the night of the charity Ball. She returned his smile and flirted back “Well, if i’m going to call you Anthony, then you must call me Edith”.

Anthony chuckled and said “Deal” their eyes connected, then Edith looked down and saw that Anthony was still holding hers. Anthony slowly released her hand, Edith blushed and Anthony swallowed and cleared his throat “Right, you go and get yourself organized and settled. I’ll order some coffee for us and then we’ll get started. I have some suggestions for you, with regarding your interviews, well… i have some friends that would be more than happy to be interviewed” Before Edith could respond he was already heading for the counter, but then stopped and came back to her and said “Em… i forgot to ask, what would you like to drink?". 

Edith smirked “A… A caramel latte please” Anthony nodded and returned on his path back to the counter.

As he stood at the counter, she went and sat on one of the comfy sofa’s. She got out her note pad and her dictaphone, she was a bit nervous, but she didn’t know why. She waited patently and looked at her surroundings, just try to steady her nerves. Her eyes drifted to Anthony, she just couldn’t keep her eyes off of him, he had blonde silvery hair, a long lean physique, he was over 6 foot tall with broad shoulders and a slight stoop, probably with him being so tall, a strong jaw and when she looked into his eyes, Oh his eyes were so piercing and the deepest blue that see had ever seen, the type of blue that you could drown in, They were bright and intelligent but had a sadness about them. Edith wondered what sadness lay beneath the deep blue of his eyes. What he wore was very much him as well, he wore a pair of dark brown brogues, dark jeans, a turquoise button down shirt which intensified the color of his eyes beautifully, the shirt was open at the collar and he also wore a black corduroy blazer with leather elbow patches. Yet again she thought him handsome, beautiful actually, but what really attracted her to him was that he didn’t think that he was good-looking.

She felt a little self conscious about what she was wearing, she had thought to dress smart but casual, so she had put on a pair of brown suede moccasin’s and a large matching handbag, dark jeans, denim shirt and a navy jumper. 

Before she knew it he was heading back to her with a tray. He smiled and sat down beside her and past her her caramel latte and then a side plate with two large red macaroon’s saying “I hope you don’t mind, i got you these red velvet macaroon’s, as i didn’t want to be the only one eating. I hope i chose well?” Edith smiled and said “Yes, you chose well. Although i really should be watching my figure” Anthony furrowed his brow and looked over her body and said “I don’t know why you would be watching your figure. You have a lovely figure” Edith blushed and smiled and then looked at her hands in her lap. 

Anthony coughed and took a sip of his black coffee and a bit of his fruit scone. Then change the subject “Em… Edith about my friends that you can interview, i can give you their name’s and mobile numbers. Their heads of their departments” Edith picked up her pen and note pad “Anthony, thanks for this. I don’t know how i’m going to ever repay you for this”.

“Edith, you don’t have to repay anything, i’m happy to help You”. 

She wasn’t quite sure but he seemed to put the You. Anthony started to speak after a moment.

“Well… my friends name’s are Dr Richard Clarkson, he’s in medicine; Dicky he’s very caring and quite charming and then there’s Professor Charles Carson, he’s history.Charlie he my seem gruff and a little pompous, but he is friendly and very nice. Don’t worry their expecting your calls”.

Edith jotted down the names and numbers and smiled gratefully at him, Anthony returned her smile and Edith so desperately wanted to kiss him or as in the words of her younger sisters Sybil “Snog the face off him”.

Edith smiled and then realised that she was daydreaming and so took a steadying breath and shook her head to clear it “Shall we start the interview?” she asked and he nodded. 

 

The interview was wonderful, Edith had got quite a lot of details and insight into what Anthony thought on everything and everything wasn't about the topic they where there for; they had discussed how university fees would change higher education and maybe not for the better. But as always Anthony played devil’s advocate and said that he hoped that he would be wrong, but his opinion was that Scotland had the better idea’s for education, such as only charging fees to foreign students, but he thought that everyone that wanted an education, should be entitled to a free education. As in Scotland he thought that Westminster should pay for all students from within the United Kingdom to get a free education. Himself, Dicky and Charlie had all manners of discussions on this subject, on a regular basis. Edith was so impressed by his passion. She wondered if that passion existed in other aspects of his life, (i.e. the bedroom?) she chastised herself for having that thought in the first place.

 

E&A

Now that the interview had come to an end, they had completely loss track of time, it was early evening. As they now stood outside of the coffee-shop, Edith felt quite sad that a wonderful time had to come an end. She sent up a silent prayer to a god she wasn’t quite sure actually existed, that the very handsome man standing in front of her would find an excuse to spent more time with her, but she chastised herself again for thinking such thoughts. He wouldn’t be interested in her, he could have the pick of any woman he wanted. 

It was Anthony that spoke first “Well… It was lovely to see you again Edith and i hope i didn’t bore you too much?” he gave her a broad smile, a smile that reached his eyes, Edith’s heart skipped a beat. Edith smiled back and said “I don’t think you could bore me even if you tried and i really enjoyed spending time with you, it’s a pity it had to come to an end” Edith held out her hand and Anthony took it in his, his hand was so gentle and warm, there was that connection there again but it was stronger, it was like magic or an electrical current running up her arm and giving her a warm tugging feeling just under her navel, her heart fluttered. She hoped that Anthony was having the same reaction as her.

Anthony let go of her hand and Edith already felt cold at the lose of heat from his hand, she thought that if only shaking hands with him gave her such feelings; then what was it like to kiss him or have sex with him. In her very brief experience with romance or to do with the opposite sex, Edith had never experience such strong feeling, she felt that she may drown from the weight of it, which unnerved her but thrilled her at the same time.

Anthony furrowed his brow as though in thought and said “Well… I really should let you go. It’s a friday, a bright young thing such as yourself probably has a million ’n’ one things to do, such as meet up with your friends or have a date lined up or meeting your boyfriend, who’s probably 7 foot tall and built like a hen house” he smiled and chuckled but Edith noticed that his smile didn’t reach his eyes.

Edith blushed and said “Oh no, i haven’t got any plans. I’m not meeting my friends as they are all busy, I haven’t been asked out on a date in 6 months and as for a boyfriend, i hate to tell you he doesn’t excised and what you just described is definitely not my type. I prefer my men to be tall, you got that right, lean, blonde, blue eyed, a devilish smile and a stunning intellect” Edith hoped he picked up on her not so subtle hint, she blushed and dropped her eyes to the pavement and hoped she hadn’t just ruined her chances with the sweet Baronet. When her eyes returned to his face she noticed a little redding of his cheeks.

“Goodbye Edith” he turned and walked away. Edith watched him and then turned, as she started to walk away she could feel the prick of tears and told herself not to cry.

She had taken a few steps when she felt a light tap on her shoulder, she turned, Anthony had followed her. He had a sheepish smile and asked “Edith, I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner?”.

Edith blushed and smiled “Oh, I would love to join you for dinner” she almost screeched, shocked at the pitch of her voice. Anthony smiled and Edith felt her knees go weak.

 

E&A 

Dinner was brilliant, they laughed and joked with each other, she flirted and his flirted back, they gave each other complements and really enjoyed a wonderful meal, at a little hole in the wall cafe. Edith had learn a lot about him and about her parents, when he told her that her father was part of and amateur dramatic’s group, she almost chocked on her wine with laughter, he also told her that her mother had band and that it was political, she was shocked and thrilled to hear of her parents youth, as her parents very rarely talked to her and her sisters about younger selfs; she learned what kind of music he liked or didn’t, what was his favorite tipples, what food he liked, he didn’t like Mexican food as he had a rather bad experience in Mexico on his honeymoon. 

She could listen to his voice forever. 

That’s when the subject went a bit serious. Anthony told Edith that he had been married but Maude his wife had died of ovarian cancer 15 years ago. Anthony told of how he met Maude at a book reading and how it took him almost a week to pluck up the courage to ask her out on a date, her reply was “What took you so long” they both chuckled at Maude’s sense of humor, he continued saying that after they graduated they got married. They had thought it was better to wait to have children as they were both busy with their careers. 

When they thought the right time had come they started to try for a family but to no avail. They kept try for a year and still no family, so they thought that they would better off go to a fertility doctor and see if there was something that they could do. They had all kinds of test, when the results came back and they found that Maude had ovarian cancer they where devastated. It was a long battle for Maude, she had to get a hysterectomy and chemotherapy. After 6 months of treatment Maude lost the battle and died on the 3rd August.

Edith cried as he told his and Maude’s story, she didn’t know what to say. Anthony leaned across the table of the restaurant and squeezed Edith’s hand and said “Edith don’t be sad, she had a good life and she wouldn’t want you to be sad. Maude always wanted everyone to be happy” he smiled at her but it was a sad smile and Edith could see that that was what the sadness in his eyes was and she heard how much he had loved his wife in the way he talked about her.

Anthony took out his handkerchief and gave it to Edith, she took it gratefully and dabbed at her eyes and thanked him for it and gave it back to him. Edith had also learned that he had three sisters, two older and one much younger, his oldest sister Charlotte Chatworth lived in london and was married to Rory and that Rory was a chief whip for the conservatives, His older sister Harriet Rubislaw lived in Aberdeen and was married to Alister Rubislaw and he was a CEO for an oil company and then there was his baby sister Dorothy, she wasn’t married, he explained that she was married to her career, she was a QC at the Old Bailey. 

Edith told him about her career and that she felt that she wasn’t taken seriously as a journalist because of her upbringing and that she kept on getting little fluff pieces. She told Anthony that she had begged her editor, a Mr Justin Graves to give her a more serious piece, that’s way she was asking for help because she didn’t want to look like a complete idiot and ruin her only chance to write a really go article.

Anthony assured her that she would WOW! the press with her wit, her writing and her intellect, Edith blushed and smiled and said “Thank you for the compliments but i don’t think i will WOW! the press with my writing” Anthony knitted his brow and said “Nonsense, if you know that you can do it then it’s easier than you think. Just think Edith, if you have enough guts to goto your editor and ask for this article, then you have more than enough intellect to write it.

Edith was bowled over with how much faith he had in her and he hadn't even seen any of her work. 

The meal came to and end, as they walked out the cafe, Anthony said “Edith, i would very much like to walk you home, if you don’t mind?”.

Edith smiled “No… I mean yes… I mean, i would love it if you would walk me home. Its not far”. 

 

E&A

“Right, this is me and thanks for walking me home” Edith said to Anthony as they stopped outside of her flat. 

“Thank you again for helping me. I can’t remember the last time i enjoyed myself so much. I was just wondering if…” she trailed off.

“Edith, what were you going to ask?”.

“It does’t matter, it was a silly idea. Well… thanks again” Edith leaned in and gave Anthony a gentle kiss, it was suppose to be on his cheek but instead it land on the corner of his mouth. 

Before Edith could think or speak, she was surprised when Anthony’s arms went around her waist and pulled her in for a searing kiss. She just couldn’t believe that his lips where on hers, she couldn’t think, all she did was put her hands on his shoulders to steady herself and melted into his embrace. 

His lips were urgent but gentle and soft, her hands snaked up, her fingers combing through his hair, then she felt his mouth open a bit and his tongue run along her lips seeking entrance. She just couldn't believe this was happening at all and especially to her, this kind of thing always happened to her sister or her friends but never her and here she was standing outside her flat kissing the most beautiful man she had ever met and he was kissing her. She granted him access to her mouth, he slipped his tongue in to taste her top lip and then her lower, then their tongues connected, she could taste the whiskey that still danced on his tasted buds. This small piece of knowledge started a throbbing sensation deep in her core and realised that she would beg and pled with him to be with her, she knew now that she loved him and didn’t want to let him go.

They untangled themselves from one another, both catching their breaths.

Edith knew she had a smile on her face like a cheshire cat but when she look at Anthony he wasn’t so happy, he looked worried “Edith, i’m so sorry, i shouldn’t of done that but… but…, i just couldn’t help myself. You see, your far to tempting for an old fart, like…” but before he could finish she draped her arms about his shoulders and pulled him in for another kiss. 

She broke the kiss and whispered in his ear “You wanted to know what i was going to ask you before you kissed me? I was going to ask, if you wanted to come in for a nightcap? So do you? And before you answer. Don’t be sorry, not for kissing me like that” she nuzzled his neck “I want you Anthony, i want you so much, i’ve wanted you from the very moments we met and i have never wanted to be with someone so much, it hurts” her eyes started to well up at the thought that he might reject her and walk out of her life forever.

Anthony grabbed her hand and tugged her towards her front door. He stopped and turn to her and looked her in the eyes “Are you sure? Darling” Edith bit her lip and smiled “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life but i know for certain that i want you”.

That seemed to be all the confirmation he needed. The door to her flat slammed open and the two of them nearly fell up the stairs, the door hut the wall behind with a large thud but neither noticed as their lips were locked together, they unlocked their lips and Edith closed her door and took Anthony’s hand in hers and lead him up the stairs.

“Well this is my place what do you think?” the expression on his face was just to adorable, his mouth was gaped in awe.

Her flat used to be an old chauffeur flat from a bygone age, it had a garage downstairs. They stood in her living room, there was a little kitchen off to the right of the stairs, what really made Anthony stand there with his mouth hanging open was that every shelf, table, some chairs and every available surface was covered in books.

Edith smiled “So what do you thi…” before Edith could finish his lips were on hers again. She thought ‘I could get quite us to this’ he shocked her when he scooped her up in his arms and said “Where’s your bedroom?” Edith pointed a shaky finger in the direction of the stairs that lead to her bedroom, he strode to her bedroom like a man on a mission.

When they reached her bedroom, he let go of her legs but she kept her arms around his neck and she slide down his body as they kissed. His arms encircled her waist and his lips left hers and started a path of kisses down down her cheek, neck and the hollow of her throat, the sensation he invoked in her was staggering. 

She slid her hands down his chest and then up but under his blazer and pushed it of his shoulders, he let go of her waist so that his blazer could fall to the floor. His hands went to her sides and slide her arms up so they were above her head and then he pulled her jumper off, her hair went a rye and he smoothed it back into place and they both laughed. Their lips found each other, Edith thought Anthony’s lips felt like silk. Her hands went to the buttons of his shirt and started to unbutton his shirt.

They didn’t speak, they didn’t have to they knew each other so well.

As their clothes became a small mound of denim, corduroy and cotton. They stood now in just their underwear, they pressed their foreheads together and closed their eyes, they breathed each other in, she caught a faint whiff of sweat and aftershave, he smelled so yummy. 

When Edith looked at his now semi-naked form, she very much liked what she saw, she only hoped he like what he saw, apparently by the evidences that was straining against his white boxers, he did like what he saw, their eyes connected and Anthony silently as if she was OK and she smiled and brushed his hair off of his forehead.

They started kissed but with more vigor, his arms embraced her and his hands stroked her back, one of his hands reached for her bra and in one swift move he had it undone, he slipped it from her body and she heard him gasp.

“Anthony is everything alright?” he replied with only a word.

“Beautiful” Edith blushed no man had ever called her that and she wanted to cry but she didn’t want to ruin the moment, so she pressed her tiny frame to his and kissed his chest, she was glad when she heard moans and groans from him, she emitted some unladylike sounds from herself, he tasted divine and she wanted to taste more.

He surprised her by lifting up under her arms and her walk over to the bed and they fell in laughing and before they knew it they had both taken off the rest of their underthings, Anthony just looked at her in awe and said “Exquisite, utterly exquisite” he started to kiss her breasts lavishing attention on both, squeezing, humming, sucking and lightly bitting.

“Oh god, Anthony… More, more, i want more… don’t stop, please don’t stop”.

“I… won’t stop, my sweet one… I won’t ever stop, Oh Edith… my little vixen… your skin tastes so good. Your eyes, your lips, your mouth, your thighs, your back, you drive me wild”.

Anthony’s kisses caressed further down her body, leaving a trail of goosebumps, she loved this feeling and the feel of his hair between her fingers.

He stuck his tongue into her bellybutton, she giggled and he chuckled and continued on his course, he reached her curls and breathed her in. 

“You smell so gorgeous, my precious jewel. Can i taste you my darling?”.

“Yes… Anthony, Oh my god yes… Oh! My beautiful knight…”.

He kissed and licked her wet coppery enshrouded center, his licks blossomed harder and more urgent, he licked her entrance and buried his nose in her clit, she giggled, sighed and moaned. His tongue then ran across her clit and she almost screamed and something broke in her and she bit her lip, then what really drove her over the edge was when he wriggled his tongue over and over again. 

What Edith experience was joyful and euphoria, she had never had an orgasm such as this, it was such an outburst of emotions it was frighting but fantastic all at once.

As she got her breath back and opened her eyes, Anthony had settled his head on the pillow beside her and smirked at her. She turned and smirked back.

“And what are you smirking at mister?”.

“Oh nothing, i just love hearing all those sound you were make. My sweet” he leaned in and kissed her, she could taste herself on his talented lips and she thought it was so intimate. 

“Well… i would like to make you howl” and before he could say anything, Edith had him in hand and started to stroke his shaft, it was beautiful, long, thick and rock hard, his hips jutted forward and he started to groans.

Edith… that feels so good, oh god… oh god… oh my god… Edith, Edith if you don’t stop i’m going to cum…”.

That when Edith moved south of the equator and took him in her mouth, it felt like silk over a smooth rock, she could taste the tang of pre-cum, she fondled his ball in her hand and that’s when he pulled out of her mouth and moved her up the bed.

He moved in-between her her thighs and positioned himself at her entrance, he had a look on his face like a man possessed and entered her in one slick motion, they both moaned as they connected in this intimate way, their lips latched on to one another’s and their breathing started to become labored, Anthony started to move and Edith moved with him, they moved seamlessly together as thought they had be together for years not just hours or was that minutes? Edith’s arms and legs encircled Anthony in a fearsome embrace, their movements quickened and Edith could feel the sweat on Anthony’s neck and back, he started to pant and Edith’s moans became shallower. Now he was pounding into her at great speed and Edith was getting there as well but Edith knew that Anthony wasn’t going to last much longer. 

Anthony had braced his hands on Edith’s wrought-iron headboard, she took one of his hands and brought his thumb to her mouth and sucked on it and swirled her tongue around it, she then placed it on her clit. He worked it hard and that wonderful feeling was returning with even more force than the first time, her inner wall tightened and before to long she was screaming for Anthony and then for god. Anthony roared as thought a floodgate had been open, they collapsed on the bed completely spent and stated, with massive grins plastered across their faces, Edith leans over and kissed Anthony lazily, then rested her head on his shoulder and snuggled in closer to him not wanting to let go of him, he wrapped them up in her thick duvet, he kissed her on the forehead. 

“How are you feeling, my sweet one?”.

“Never better, i feel euphoric, my lion and you, how are you feeling?” he then nuzzled her neck and said. 

“So i’m your lion am i?” She smiled and kissed him again but it had a hint of passion and Edith quirked an eyebrow as to say ‘Well i asked you a question?’ he kissed her back“I feel 20 years younger, i feel i could run around naked and scream at the top of my lungs, i have just made love to the most beautiful woman in the world” Edith smiled and said “Can i take photo’s?” and the both laughed.

Edith tried to stifle a yawn and keep her eyes open but to no avail, so they just drifted of into the most blissful sleep. 

 

Edith was brought back to reality the kick of their third child, she wanted a drink of cool water. After that Edith got settled to finally start reading Sense and Sensibility but about ten minutes later Edith had fallen asleep, she started to dream, Then everything started to fade and go blurry, then everything started to clear her dream went to.

Anthony was Colonel Christopher Brandon and he was in full military dress with gold brocade and all his gleaming medals across his heart; he rode up to her on his noble black steed. 

Edith was of coarse Miss Marianne Dashwood wearing a beautiful white Grecian dress with the finest lace she’d ever seen, Anthony dismounted from his horse and strode towards her with a wonderfully large smile spread across his handsome face, he dipped her and leaned in gave her a passionate kiss. Their kiss ended with their ragged breathing, then all of a sudden Anthony knelt down on one knee and asked her rather poetically to marry him, she kissed him and started to cry. “Yes Christopher, a thousand times yes!” he lifted her up and swung her around in a circle as they kissed. They stopped and smiled at each other and then her shocked her by lifting her up again but this time putting her on his noble steed and got on himself and they rode of into the sunset.

 

“Mummy!, Mummy!, Mummy!”.

“What is it my darling’s?” Edith answered her five year old twin son and daughter, as she awoke from her dream.

“Look what we found? On the beach with Daddy”.

Christopher had something in his tiny hands, he ran up to his mother quickly followed by his father and his sister, he opened his little hands to show his mother, it was a starfish. Anthony went and sat beside Edith and gave her a kiss and said “I love you, sweet one” she smiled back “And i love you too, my beautiful knight”.

THE END.


End file.
